Finally
by MidnightWolf191
Summary: Cas is terrified and Dean makes sure that he is okay. Sam and Kevin celebrate.


**One shot Destiel. Wrote this in two hours.**

**I don't own the Supernatural characters, I just wanna play with them.**

Things had been weird since the angels fell. Cas and I had been at each others throats ever since he came to the bunker. It started a little after he arrived and was telling us about his journey here, that was when I became moody and as a result so did Cas.

"Dude, it's you and Cas' turn to do the dishes." Sam said coming out of the kitchen and frowning. I look him over to make sure he is okay, ever since the case with the guy who ate the animal parts to make himself stronger I had been worried that Zeke isn't who he says he is. Seeing no immediate danger,, I stand up and head toward the kitchen, getting ready for either the awkward silence or the heated argument, maybe both.

"Hey Cas." I say cautiously while grabbing the soap and scrubbing the plates in the sink.

Silence.

"Y'know Cas, theres this thing called talking. Wanna try it?" I ask, hoping to see the light behind his eyes flash again. Now that the angels fell, his eyes had been blank and empty. Even when he was an angel he had at least some sort of emotion. Doubt, curiosity, awe, frustration, arrogance, but now, there was nothing.

"Dean, I am aware that I have not been talking often, but I have my reasons." Cas replies stoically and I clench my jaw, knowing that he won't answer me if I yell.

"And what are those?" I ask tensely and Cas looks at me out of the corner of his eye before averting his gaze to the bowl in his side of the sink.

Silence.

"Cas, you know you can tell me anything right?" I ask, looking at him, noticing the way is shoulders tensed whe I asked about his reasons.

"Not this Dean." Cas says, and before his eyes are blank again I think I see a flicker of panic. I grind my teeth and release a deep breath.

"Damnit Cas! Enough!" I yell, and I swear I hear Sam say "shit" in the background. "I can read you like a book and right now you have some serious shit going on! Now I wanna know why you don't trust me enough to tell me what the fuck it is!"

"Dean, I trust you, but I do not want you to dislike me even more." Cas replies with tears in his eyes before he blinks them away.

I stare at him before setting the dish back in the sink and turning him to face me. "The hell makes you think I don't like you?" I ask him softly and he averts his eyes before dragging them up to meet mine. He just shakes his head before looking down at the floor. "Damnit Cas..." I trail off and make him look me in the eyes before continuing. "You are family Cas, and I could never hate you or not like you in any way."

"I'm useless Dean." Cas replies before turning away, getting ready to leave the kitchen, but I grab his hoodie before he can leave. He turns around and I see panic in his eyes before he bats my hand away and runs toward the hallway where his room is. He reaches his room and while he is grabbing at the door knob I grab his shoulders and turn him around before I put my hands on either side of his head, so he can't run even if he wanted too.

He gulps and looks around, obviously trying to find a way to get away. "What do you mean by that Cas?" I ask softly but firmly, letting him know that I won't leave him alone until I get the answers I want.

"Dean, I do not want to talk about this. Please let me leave." Cas says looking up at me with those big blue eyes and I swear that Sam has been giving him lessons on how to give the puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time Cas. Not until I know that you aren't going to do something stupid." I say seriously, staring stright into his eyes so he knows that I am not going anywhere.

Cas sighs before he looks away and takes a deep breath. "Ever since the angels fell, I have been learning how to be human, and it is harder that I thought it would be. Dean, I miss my grace. I've already gotten myself killed and angels are hunting me and, Dean, I'm terrified."

"Terrified of what Cas?"

"Of losing everything I've worked so hard for." He says after pausing.

"Like?" I press, knowing that he won't give mea straight answer unless I force him to.

"You." He whispers and I have to strain my hearing in order to hear him correctly.

"What?" I ask, hoping that this is headed where I think it's headed.

"Dean, ever since I raised you from hell, I noticed things about you. I noticed that though you lacked faith in my father that you had faith that things would get better. I admired you when you were going to let yourself be used as Michael's vessel, even though I may have been angry at the time. The truth is Dean, the longer I stay, the more danger you are in, and I won't be able to live with myself it I get you killed. Now that I am human, I am unable to protect you and myself at the same time and-" Cas starts to say but chokes up at the end while a tear rolls down his face.

"Cas, calm down. You aren't going to lose me, and I'll be damned, again, if I let those jackasses come near you, or Sammy, or Kevin." I murmur softly while carding my fingers through his hair, and humming Metallica.

"Dean, I am sorry." Cas says and looks up at me.

I look at him confused and say, "For what C-" I can't continue, due to the fact that Cas has covered his mouth with mine. I stand there shocked before placing my hands on his waist and and kissing him back. The kiss is full of the clashing of teeth, tongue, and lips, and I love every second of it. We break apart panting,, I rest my forehead on his and ask with my panty dropping smile, "what was that?"

"What I've been wanting to do since before Sam got his soul back." Cas replies and smiles gently before resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm tired Dean."

I laugh and look at Cas, "alright, why don't you get some rest."

"Can you sleep with me Dean?" Cas asks with the puppy dog eyes and I sigh before nodding. Cas grabs my hand before dragging me into his room and flopping onto his bed before patting the spot beside him where I lie down and Cas promptly wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and fall to sleep just after Cas does.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

Both Cas and Dean were comepletly unaware of Kevin and Sam exchanging high fives at the end of the hallway and the chorus of, "FINALLY!"


End file.
